Finding comfort in a cemetery
by kawaii-dreamer
Summary: another Sasuhina by me! Finally! Anyway Hinata is a bit moodier in this fanfic just to warn you. And that is all I'm telling ya!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Naruto ain't mine.

A/N: Hullo, sorry for not updating any of my fanfic cos' I was on holiday in Malaysia for 2 wks. Anyway now that I'm back, the 2nd chp for  "Naruto or Sasuke is in progress. Gomen nasai for all the inconvenience. Here is a fanfic to show how sorry I am.

 Hyuuga Hinata sighed staring at the  sky dully with her bored lavender-tinge eyes.

Since the day Naruto and Sakura were going out, she changed so much as she was depressed. She seems to be moodier and unfriendly. Nobody dared crossed her path not even Neji nor her father and sister.

 Her sensei and team-mates started to avoid her thus causing her to become a loner like Sasuke. In fact she became so much alike as Sasuke. She would give a dead stare to anyone who annoyed her even the slightest bit. Hinata sat up and hugged herself. She felt so lonely and wanted comfort badly. She stood up and decided to visit her mother's grave. It had been years and years since she visited her mother's grave and she knew that she should not neglected her mother, the only person who loves her so truthfully.

 Heading for Yamanaka's flower shop, Hinata suddenly knocked into someone. "Watch it!" she snarled, glaring at the person who turned out to be Sasuke.

 "You watch it, I'm not the one who bumped into you baka! " Sasuke retorted. Hinata glared at him again and waked off. Sasuke stared at her in wonder. No girl would ever reacted liked what Hinata did. Snapping out of his thoughts, he quickly ran home to take something.

 "Welcome to- " Ino stopped talking when she saw Hinata entered. Hinata glared at her and handed some money to a bunch of flowers. Ino who did not dare get in the way of Hinata took the money quietly. Hinata exited the shop only to knock into Sasuke. She gave him a hard stare when Sasuke automatically snapped at her. She left he shop quietly leaving Sasuke who was again in wonder with Ino fluttering her eyelids at him.

 Passing through graves in the cemetery, Hinata then arrived at her mother's grave. She kneeled and place the flowers on the tombstone. She blinked her eyes. Her mother's grave was neglected as no one ever visited it. Her eyes began to water, thinking back to her mother's death and the promise she made-

**Flashback**

 She was just ten when her mother died of an illness. None of the Hyuuga clan was crying except her. Hinata was trying to blinked away her tears, embarrassed to be the only one crying.On the day of the funeral, Hinata's father, Hiashi, forbids every Hyuuga member to visit his wife's grave again. Hinata was heartbroken when she heard this new rule set by her father but knew that she could not do anything. That night, Hinata could not sleep as she missed her mother. She longed to be with her mother and did something that she did not dared to do that time-

 She crept out of the house.

 Thoughts of being back with her mother were just thoughts as her father was there by the grave when she arrived. Furious that Hinata had disobeyed him, Hiashi punished her badly in the graveyard. Hinata cried and cried but stop at some time and promised, that she wouldn't cry anymore.

** End of Flashback**

  Still staring at her mother's grave, Hinata tried to blink away her tears. I won't break my promise. I swear that I wouldn't cry again. Hinata blinked harder. But she failed to stop the tears. She felt so pathetic for not even keeping her own promise. It wasn't her fault. You cannot stop tears no matter how hard you try but still she blames herself. Tears bottled up in her for years poured out liked a waterfall. Heavens broke apart, drops of rain began to fall to the ground soaking up poor Hinata but she did not care. She continued crying feeling so lonely, alone in a cemetery with a dead person who always love her but could never comfort her again.

 Hinata continued crying oblivious to her surrounding. Oblivious to the rain and to a guy clutching a bunch of wet flower. Oblivious to Uchiha Sasuke who planned to visit his clan's graves. Sasuke stared at her, feeling pity for her. Hinata looked just liked him crying secretly alone in a place surrounded by the dead. It pained him to watch her in dismay. He wanted to hug her, comfort her, tell her that everything was all right but he couldn't. He was just a stranger to her and her to him. But nobody deserved to be in pain liked this even though he went through it before.

 He took a step towards her. And another and another till he was just a step behind her. He took a deep breath and hugged Hinata, comforting her. He was surprised when Hinata didn't push him back but hugged him in return. He was also surprised of himself. He felt comfortable hugging her. He tightened his grip around her. Her head was against his chest and he could just smelled her hair- lavender with a tinge of blueberry. His and Hinata positioned were still the same even after the rain had stopped.

 It seemed that they did not want to let go of each other.

 It seemed that they were in love.

 But wait, it is not "it seemed" but "it is true" as they really do love each other.

 Sasuke Hinata = Sasuhina 100% for ever

 Well... what do you think?

A/N: Ohh.....romantic!!!! And so kawaii!! Anyway review pls and I'll swear that I'll update "Naruto or Sasuke?" 'cos it has been quite a long time hasn't it? (well duh! Of course it has been so long! And by the way, Sasuke went home to retrieve some money to buy flowers for his clan.)


	2. ending chp

A/N: Konnichiwa! Hey, I'm sorry for not updating any of my fics cos examination has been happening all the time! Anyway I know that I am really annoying for not updatin it but sorry. And I really think that it will take time for me to update it cos I've no idea. Sorry.

Both their positions were the same as time flew by. But they broke off when they heard someone coming. It was Hiashi.

Hinata stared coldly at her father. " What are you doing here?"

Hiashi just kept quiet. Minutes past until he answered. " You are not allowed to be with Uchiha." Anger soon filled inside Hinata. After years of ignoring her, this was the only word that came out of his mouth.

" And in what position are you to tell me what to do?"

" I'm your father."

Sasuke sensing Hinata's urged to attack her father holds her back. Hinata calm down and breathe in slowly. "You are not fit to be called my father."

Hiashi stared at her. Hinata took another big breath and began to hurt Hiashi with those words that she said.

" You never treat me liked a real daughter. You ignored me. All those years when I need comfort I was ignored! I felt so empty and lost I felt so...dead! I hate you father I hate you..."

Hiashi began to break down. Words really kill. He looked so weak that Hinata felt sorry for him. She steps over to comfort him. Sasuke just stared at them. Suddenly he felt so empty and lost too. He took a step back wanting to leave this family in peace but Hinata's voice stopped him.

"Where are you going Sasuke?"

Sasuke cast a look on the ground. " I'm leaving you two. Don't want to disturb this family moment." He mumbled.

Hinata shook her head. Hiashi who by now had calm down began to talk to Sasuke.

" But you are also family too Sasuke."

Sasuke stared at Hiashi in disbelieve. " You-you accepts me going out with Hinata?"

Hiashi nod his head. Sasuke grins; he carried Hinata and swung her around. He felt so happy. He felt so great. " Life is beautiful." He thought.

It was the day of Sasuke and Hinata's wedding. It was such a merry occasion. Fan girls of Sasuke did not mind Hinata and Sasuke together as they all had by now find boys of their own. Even Ino who was now going out with Shikanaru and Sakura who is now with Naruto.

While Sasuke was busy entertaining his team 7, Hinata was with her sister, Hanabi.

" Sister, how can you be happy when.... when mother is not around..."

Hinata gazed at her sister sadly but brightened up. " Mother is here sister... up in the heaven there. Looking over us." Hinata said, pointing towards the sky. Hanabi giggled and hug her sister, which was such a surprise.

" I guess you are right sister.'

Hinata nodded her head looking at the sky. She felt so lucky and blessed.

" Thank you mother, for protecting me...."

Owari...

A/N: Ohh... how do you find it? The ending seems really mushy isn't it? The original ending is better than this. To be honest, I have already typed out the original one but for some reason it has been deleted!!!!!!!! I wanna cry! But anyway review please! And some ideas for " Naruto or Sasuke" please!!!! I've an idea but it is so ... if you want to know my idea than email me and I'll email you the idea then tell me if it sucks or should I just used that idea to update my fic.


End file.
